Kya
Es un gem que da buena suerte a los demas. Personalidad Todo es normal para el, pero le da suerte a los demas. El es muy serio, No demuestra muchas emociones, es dificil sacarle una sonrisa, es muy centrado en sus misiones, suele ser estrategico para pelear. Es agil e inteligente pero con mucha elegancia, como el buen gato que es. Es solo un poco afeminado y tiene una apariencia levemente androgina. Suele ser reservado y a muy pocad gemas considera sus amigos. Historia El pertenece a un extraño tipo de gema que tiene la habilidad única de viajar interdimensionalmente y dar buena suerte a quien servía. Esta raza de gema era bastante unica en su tipo solo había cuatro de ellas, una pertenecía a cada diamante respectivamente. Su habilidad les permitió a las diamantes crear colonias de gemas en planetas de otras dimensiones. Kya era una de esas gemas, pertenecía a diamante amarillo y estaba orgulloso de su posición importante. Pero con el tiempo se quiso colonizar al planeta tierra y las cosas cambiaron para esas gemas. En la rebelión… Kya fue usado en muchas guerras para garantizar la victoria. Siempre se le puso en las estrategias mas peligrosas donde salían victoriosas. Así que no era de extrañar que lo mismo pasó en la rebelión. Pero las gemas rebeldes tenían un plan para deshacerse de todas las Gemas de la fortuna, llegó el momento en donde Kya era el único que quedaba. Un dia fue emboscado por un grupo de rebeldes y regreso a su gema. No se regeneró por vergüenza a haber fallado a las diamantes, tardo tanto en regenarse que Lo dieron por roto y dejaron de hacerle caso. Una Crystal Gem lo encerro en una burbuja y lo abandonaron durante cientos de años. Hasta que la burbuja reventó el salio en un mundo totalmente nuevo. El lo interpretó como una señal de renacimiento. Es un nomada, No tiene un lugar fijo donde vivir, ha estado en dimensiones pero la tierra es su lugar favorito. Gema Es un ojo de gato. Arma Es un baculo con una punta en forma de trebol de tres hojas. Poderes y habilidades *'Vision futura:'Tiene habilidad de ver el futuro. Su habilidad es exacta. Pero solo puede usar su visión una vez cada veinticuatro horas. *'Salto interdimensional:'El poseía esta habilidad única donde podia abrir portales a otras dimensiones. Antiguamente las diamantes lograron hacer colonias de gemas en otras dimensiones. Pero perdieron contacto con estos planetas al perder a todas las gemas con habilidad interdimensional. *'Clones de luz:'Puede crear copias de si mismo compuestas de la luz de su cuerpo. Lo usa para despistar. Relaciones sociales *Yellow Diamond:Era la diamante a la cual servía. Estaba orgulloso de esto. Conforme fue quedándose solo, mas se sentía presionado por mantener su alto estatus social ya que estaba seguro que sería la última llave para las otras colonias de los diamantes. Cuando fue abatido, no soporto la vergüenza de esto y se reuso a regresar a su forma física. tema musical I'm on the white cliffs of Dover Estoy sobre los blancos acantilados de Dover Thinking it over and over pensándolo una y otra vez, But if I jump it's all over pero si salto todo se habrá terminado: A cautionary tale for you un cuento con moraleja para ustedes. Curiosidades *Se llama en realidad Kyaung Myetlone Categoría: Gemas Categoría: Gemas de rosaotaku Categoría: Gemas Masculinas Categoría: Personajes Principales